gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Editions
Grand Theft Auto V has two distinct editions- the original edition, for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, and the enhanced edition, for the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. The original edition was released in September 2013 and the enhanced edition was announced in June 2014. The original editon has 3 sub-editions, with the enhanced edition continuing the additional content of the 3 original editions plus providing additonal exclusive content for Social Club players who have already played the original version. Original Edition Announced on the Rockstar Newswire on May 23 2013, with the possibility to pre-order them starting that day. The three editions are: *''Standard Edition, featuring no additional content and has, therefore, the lowest price '- $60/£40/€60''' *''Special Edition, featuring additional digital content and has, therefore, a higher price '- $80/£60/€80''' *''Collector's Edition, featuring additional digital content and physical goodies and has, therefore, the highest price '- $150/£120/€130''' 'Editions comparison' Enhanced Edition The enhanced edition was announced for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC on June 9, 2014 with a trailer. On September 12 the game's re-release was announced and is slated for a November 18 release on consoles, with a PC release delayed until January 27, 2015. The enhanced edition will feature ingame Special/Collector Edition content as bonus features which players can buy via ingame cash (although original owners of the special/collectors will continue to get these for free). On October 28, 2014 special content was announced for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 players buying the new version on any of the three systems. They include a new Submersible, a Dodo Seaplane (similar to the Skimmer from 3D Universe), a returning muscle car classic, the Stallion as well as a modified armoured version of GTA IV's 1969 Dodge Charger inspired Dukes, a modified monkey designed Blista, two new weapons; a Rail Gun & Hatchet and several new side missions to unlock the content, including a murder mystery and photography challenge. For the first time, First-Person View on foot and in vehicles will be implemented and players are free to switch between this and Third-Person View on-the-fly. Also, characters from GTA Online in PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game can be transferred to the enhanced edition. The transfer is a one-time-only copy and the character can continue to be played on both platforms, but progress made after the transfer the old platform will not be reflected in the new platform and vice versa. Editions comparison - Enhanced editions vs Original editions Gallery Box Art (original edition) StandardPS3-GTAV.png|''Standard Edition'' for PlayStation 3 SpecialPS3-GTAV.png|''Special Edition'' for PlayStation 3 CollectorsPS3-GTAV.png|'' Collector's Edition '' for PlayStation 3 StandardX360-GTAV.png|''Standard Edition'' for Xbox 360 SpecialX360-GTAV.png|''Special Edition'' for Xbox 360 CollectorsX360-GTAV.png|'' Collector's Edition '' for Xbox 360 Promotional Images (original edition) Pre-Order Bonus-GTAV.png|'Pre-Order/Special Edition/Collector's Edition Bonus' Special Edition-GTAV.png|''Special Edition'' Collector's Edition-GTAV.png|''Collector's Edition'' Khamelion-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Hijak Khamelion, available with the Collector's Edition Hotknife Hotrod.png|The Vapid Hotknife, available with the Collector's Edition GTAV-CarbonRS.jpg|The Nagasaki Carbon RS, available with the Collector's Edition Trivia *Although the Atomic Blimp is available to Standard Edition pre-orders, it is included with the additional DLC content in the Special Edition and Collector's Edition without the need of a pre-order. References Category:Games Category:GTA V Category:HD Universe